Orgrim Schicksalshammer
Dieser Artikel behandelt den Charakter aus der originalen Zeitlinie. Für die alternative Version aus World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor: Orgrim Schicksalshammer (Draenor) |Geschlecht =männlich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel =Kriegshäuptling der Horde |Zugehörigkeit =Schwarzfelsclan |Fraktion = |Gesinnung =Datei:Allianz 32.gif feindlich Datei:Horde 32.gif freundlich |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status =tot }} Orgrim Schicksalshammer (Doomhammer) war der zweite Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Er tötete Schwarzfaust für diesen Posten. Bekannt wurde er durch den Schicksalshammer, eine schreckliche Waffe. Vor dem Aufstieg der Horde Orgrim wurde als Sohn von Telkar Schicksalshammer im Schwarzfelsclan geboren. Während des Kosh'arg-Festes lernte er den jungen Durotan von dem Frostwolfclan kennen. Mit diesem freundete er sich an. Diese Freundschaft stand aufgrund von Clanzwistigkeiten unter Beobachtung. Das Treffen mit Velen Während eines freundlichen Wettkampfes wurden die beiden Orcjungen von einem Oger angeriffen, kurz bevor sie getötet wurden, rettete eine Jagdgruppe der Draenei ihnen das Leben. Sie wurden vom Kommandanten Restalaan in die Stadt Telmor gebracht. Velen war an diesem Tag auch dort und wollte die beiden kennenlernen. Nach diesem beidruckenden Treffen verließen die Jungs die Stadt wieder. Einige Jahre später starb Orgrims Vater, er erbte den Doomhammer und wurde Schwarzfausts Vertreter im Schwarzfelsclan. Der Aufstieg der Horde Ner'zhul und der Dämonenlord Ner'zhul rief die Clans zusammen, das geschah eigentlich nie. Der Schamane will von seiner toten Frau erfahren haben, dass die Draenei die Orcs ausrotten wollten. Ungläubig schloss sich er sich den Kriegern an und jagte Draenei. Doch bald versagten die Elemente den Schamanen den Dienst. Dann übernahm auch noch Gul'dan das Kommando über den Schattenmondklan. Die Gründung der Horde Gul'dan bildete die Schamanen in der Kunst der Hexenmeister aus. Diese Mächte musste man nicht bitten, sie gehorchten. Danach reichte er den Orcs den "Kelch der Einheit". Orgrim wurde von Durotan gewarnt. Ein Freund warnte diesen vor dem schädlichen Einfluss der Flüssigkeit. Orgrim verweigerte den Kelch. Während der Invasion auf die Stadt Shattrath wurde er Zeuge des schrecklichen, durch den Kelch ausgelösten Blutrausches. Die beiden Kriege gegen die Menschen Der erste Krieg Da Gul'dan mit seinen Künsten Dreanor verwüstete, wurden bald Essen und Wasser knapp. Ein Zauberer der Menschen nahm Kontakt zu Gul'dan auf und öffnet mit ihm ein Portal. Durch dieses Portal schritt die Horde nach Azeroth. Die Menschen stellten sich als schwerer Gegner heraus. Aber trotzdem konnte Schwarzfaust die Stadt Sturmwind erobern. Da die Frostwölfe sich gegen den Kelch entschieden hatten und Durotan Gul'dan öffentlich angriff, wurde dieser verbannt. Durotan kam mit seiner Frau Draka und ihrem frischgeborenen Sohn Thrall und informierten Orgrim über den Schattenrat und, dass Schwarzfaust ihre Marionette sei. Gul'dan ließ dann noch zu allem Übel Durotan und seine Frau töten; was mit Thrall geschah war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unklar. Aber Gul'dan fiel kurz darauf in ein Koma. Der zweite Krieg thumb|Guldan "unterwirft" sich Schicksalshammer Da war Orgrims Chance gekommen, er tötete Schwarzfaust und den Schattenrat, ohne Gul'dan waren sie hilflos. Gul'dan sollte, als er wieder erwachte, als Treuebeweis eine neue Waffe hervorbringen. Das tat er auch, die orkischen Todesritter; später in Quel'Thalas erschuf er die Altäre der Stürme und die zweiköpfgen Ogermagier. Verrat auf beiden Seiten left|thumb|Ogrim vs. Shattenrat Bald kontaktierte Orgrim einen König der Allianz. König Perenolde wollte verhindern, dass sein Königreich Alterac verwüstet würde. Dafür durfte Orgrim ungestört duch Alterac marschieren. Orgrim konnte die Hauptstadt Lordaeron belagern. Doch Gul'dan verriet die Horde, indem er mit seinem Clan aufs Meer segelte. Orgrim sendete die Schwarzfaustbrüder hinter ihm her. Dieser Verlust an Kriegern kostete den Sieg. Ogrim musste die Horde zurückziehen. Sie wurden von der Allianz unter dem Kommandanten Anduin Lothar bis zur Schwarzfelsfestung zurückgetrieben. Nach dem Krieg Orgrim Schicksalshammer konnte zwar Anduin Lothar töten, doch wurde er von seinem Vertreter Turalyon überwältigt. Er wurde in die Hauptstadt gebracht, verurteilt und in die Unterstadt gesperrt. Aus dieser konnte er später entkommen. Als Wanderer zog er von freiem Clan zu freien Clan. Das Ende von Orgrim Schicksalshammer Die Begegnung mit Thrall Als er Gast bei den Frostwölfen war, traf Orgrim das erste Mal auf den Sohn von Durotan, Thrall, der sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft hatte befreien können. Orgrim hatte spannende Geschichten von Grom Höllschrei und Drek'Thar über ihn gehört. Als Test provozierte er diesen. Thrall konnte ihn am Ende sogar überwältigen, was zuletzt nur dessen Vater gelungen war. Ogrim ernannte ihn darauf zu seinem Vertreter. Ihr Ziel war die Befreiung der Orcs aus den Internierungslagern. Der Tod Mit Hilfe von Thralls schamanistischen Kräften konnte Orgrim die lethargischen Orcs motivieren und alle bis auf zwei Lager befreien; nur noch ein Lager in Arathi und das Verteilerlager Durnholde war übrig. In Arathi fiel Orgrim einem Reiter zum Opfer: Dieser durschlug die legendäre schwarze Rüstung und tötete den Orc. Sein Erbe Der Schicksalshammer thumb|Thrall mit Ogrims Waffe und Rüstung Der Schicksalshammer war Orgrims Familienerbstück und ist seit seinem Tod die Waffe, die von Thrall geführt wird. Die schwarze Messingrüstung der Horde Die schwarze Messingrüstung wurde viele Jahre von Thrall getragen, sie war sein Erkennungszeichen. Als die Elementare Amok liefen und Thrall Rat bei den Schamanen von Nagrand suchte, tauschte er die Rüstung gegen die Initiationsrobe der Schamanen. Wo die Rüstung momentan ist, ist unbekannt. Der Name thumb|left|Ogrimmar Thrall bennante die Hauptstadt der Orcs nach Orgrim. Dort können die Orcs so leben, wie Ogrim es sich immer gewünscht hat, frei von den Dämonen. Die "Orgrims Hammer", das Luftschiff, das über Eiskrone fliegt und den Untergang des Lichkönigs mit einleitete, trägt seinen Namen. Auch Hammerfall, ein Lager der Horde, trägt den Namen, weil es mal das Lager war, vor dem Orgrim starb. en:Orgrim Doomhammer es:Orgrim Doomhammer fr:Orgrim Marteau-du-destin Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Kriegshäuptlinge